1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to a motion transmitting remote control assembly of the type for transmitting forces along a curved path and, more specifically, to a locking terminal therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motion transmitting remote control assemblies of the type for transmitting motion in a curved path by means of a flexible motion transmitting core element are frequently used in automotive applications to control the movement of a device from a remote location. For example, the air intake valve of an internal combustion engine is typically controlled from either a foot pedal or hand lever. Other examples include the remote manipulation of transmissions, ventilation systems, fuel doors, and hood releases via a motion transmitting remote control assembly. Such motion transmitting remote control assemblies may comprise a protective sheath-like conduit which slidably supports an internal moving core element. The conduits are often of the composite type having an inner tubular liner defining the internal boundaries of a core passage, at least one metallic supportive lay wire wrapped helically about the liner, and an outer cover disposed about the lay wire. Alternatively, the conduit may be of the more traditional Bowden type construction. The core element may be either a single wire or a multi-stranded cable.
For applications involving relatively high longitudinal force transfer, such as when remotely controlling an automatic transmission, the assembly must be securely connected to a portion of the controlled member, typically a ball stud. The prior art has taught to establish a terminal having a flexible bushing or a plurality of arms to receive and retain the ball stud. Accordingly, there is a need for a remote control assembly having a terminal which may lock to the controlled member.